Fleur Dirgette
'' "I Can't make it through this without someone to touch,to hold,to love."-''Fleur to Isolde Gelding '''Fleur Dirgette '''was tribute from district 1 in the 76th Hunger Games and a victor.She is the second victor to be a dual victor, the first being Katniss and Peeta. The second victor in the 76th games was a district 4 named Isolde Gelding. Isolde and Fleur had become friends before the games and had made a pact with a few other Freedom Fighters. Fleur is a member of one of the richest families in district 1, with direct ties to the capital. She lived a spoiled yet deprived life.She is described as the most disagreeable looking girl ever. Fleur wasn't very strong, and academically she couldn't do multiplication,but she could lie her face off and had no qualms about throwing you under the bus. Sometime before the Games, it is revealed she is openly lesbian. 76th Hunger Games While the rebellion rages on, President Snow decides to seize the last bit of control he has and hold another Hunger Games. The revelation shakes Panem and all the victors. The reaping day in District 1 is quite loud. Alot of people are angry. This is happening too soon. When Fleur is reaped, an audible howl of reproach filled the square. A Dirgette hadn't been reaped since the 55th Hunger Games. She meets Isolde in the training area, ultimately creating an alliance to stick together to the end. Isolde spends some time training Fleur she she can shoot an arrow and stab with a knife. It was during this time that Fleur became smitten with Isolde. After entering the Arena, in the Conrucopia bloodbath, Fleur makes her first of 2 kills, shooting a career in the face. After being shielded by Isolde, they take off into the tree's and lie in wait.An Unlucky survivor comes by some time later and Isolde hangs him. Fleur shoots him and Isolde gets her spear. After a few hours, they decide it's time to move on. Inside a cave(The very same cave Katniss and Peeta were in), Fleur confesses that she's weak and deserved to die in the Cornucopia bloodbath. After asking why she defended her, Isolde told Fleur that had she not, she'd probably go to hell for it. Fleur confesses she needs someone with her or she'd never make it. Isolde oddly doesn't fight Fleur as she kisses her.She falls asleep in Isolde's arms. The next morning is met with little fanfare and Fleur watches Isolde kill the last tribute, before rounding on her. Fleur was sure Isolde was going to kill her. She was confused when Isolde held the knife to her own neck and explained her plan to screw the capital. Fleur is distraught and tries to sway her otherwise when the PA system comes on. "The Hunger Games is over. All remaining tributes are to return to the Cornucopia immediately. " As quick as it came it went and the last tributes rushed to the Cornucopia. It seemed only Isolde and Fleur survived. Post-Games Their victory tour is cut short, as Isolde is called to fight with the rebellion.Fleur returned to District 1 alone and disconsolate. She stays like that for the rest of the rebellion, until her mother kicks her out and tells her not to come back until she can grow up. As the news spreads of the fall of the Capital, Fleur makes her way to District 4. Isolde returns to her district and home to find Fleur sitting on her couch. Fleur explains that she's fallen in love with her and she's not leaving without her. Isolde simply shakes her head and laughs. Katniss reflects upon them in the future, saying Isolde returned to district 1 with Fleur and that she did know Isolde killed President Snow. She tells about how she asked Isolde to tell her story in Haymitch's book. And it's rather interesting. Personality At first, Fleur is a bit bratty and incontainable. Over time, she becomes a kinder, sweeter person. She is Isolde's love interest and described as a woman who is strong of mind and weak of muscle. Her academics may not be the best, but she has street smarts. She was openly lesbian before entering the games and were given 1/1 odds and described as the weakest person in the games.If not for Isolde, Fleur would have died in the Cornucopia bloodbath. Relationships Isolde Gelding Isolde was the first person Fleur met in the training area. Isolde is described as strong, hearty and loud. She is from district 4 and is a longline fisher. She has no family to speak of and intended for Fleur to win the Hunger Games, River Vallence River is the male tribute from district 1. He made as little contact with Fleur as possible and was killed by a career in the Conucopia bloodbath. Category:District 1 Category:76th Hunger Games Category:Victors Category:Freedom Fighter Category:Tributes Category:Tributes from District 1